The Adventures of Jath, Son of Hermes: Jath and the Manticore
by Snuffles941
Summary: Jath and his friends live to fight monsters. They love being demi-gods and spend their time going on adventures and fighting as many monsters as they can.


"Duck!" Cedric yelled at Aaron who didn't need any encouraging to do what Cedric asked. Aaron lowered his head just in time for a jet of water with the pressure of a fire hose to fly past him and knocking the needles the size of an arm out of the way.

"Tell me again how we managed to let the Manticore corner us in a tunnel?" Cedric yelled pressing himself against the wall.

"Don't look at me," Aaron countered pulling up next to him. "It was your idea to come down here so you could be close to the water!"

"I thought there would be more down here!"

"Well there is more than what can fit in my bath tub if that is any consolation." This didn't bring Cedric much comfort as he stared down the Manticore that was likely moving in slowly for the kill.

For those of you who are new and don't know what a Manticore is; well imagine a gigantic lion with the face of a man and a tail similar to that of a scorpion and you have a Manticore. Now imagine looking right at one while your back is up against a wall inside of a dark tunnel. Scary, huh? Well now you know how Cedric and Aaron were feeling at this moment.

"Do you have any more tricks?" Cedric asked not daring to take his eyes off the beast.

"Nope," Aaron replied. "I gave Jath my bag and my sword broke. What happened to your spear?"

"Just by kitties right back leg," Cedric nodded while looking whist fully at his spear in the dark corner. "Where is Monica when you need her?"

"Knowing her she might be somewhere in the shadows enjoying the show," Aaron replied.

"I swear if you are right I am going to kill her."

"Assuming we survive this," Aaron commented now feeling the hot breath of the Manticore on his skin. "And for the record my money is on Monica."

"Thanks, Aaron. I appreciate it."

"Just saying"

Cedric desperately racked his mind for a possible plan when a voice rang out.

"Here kitty, kitty!"

Cedric risked a look over the Manticore and saw a Jath standing twenty yards away in the tunnel. The left side of his face was bloody. He had his round shield on his left arm and his sword was being clutched in his right hand and pointed towards the Manticore.

Cedric and Aaron were sure that the Manticore had heard Jath, but was ignoring him. In response to this Jath pulled out his dagger and chucked it. It hit its mark right in the back left thigh of the monster and he yelled in rage.

He spun around so fast that Cedric and Aaron had to hit the ground in order to prevent themselves from being impaled by the tail.

You will pay for that! It practically hissed.

In response all Jath did was smile and repeat, "Here kitty, kitty."

The Manticore charged and Jath lowered his body into a solid position with a wild look in his eyes that Cedric and Aaron knew all too well. Jath took the monster on full charge. The force pushed him back five yards, but he held his ground and slashed with his sword over his shield.

The Manticore blocked it with its tail and then reached in to spear him. Quick as lightning Jath brought his sword arm back and sliced off the tail so all that was left was a stump. The Manticore was not happy about this belted a roar that shook the tunnel. It then lowered its head and charged. Jath managed to get his shield up in time to block the mouth, but it was thrashing so much that in order to keep it away from his body he was forced to drop his sword and support the shield with both hands.

"Guys!" He yelled. "I could use a little help here!"

Gathering their wits Cedric and Aaron got up and ran towards the monster. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. The three of them had worked together so much that they knew exactly what to do.

Cedric sprinted straight for the Manticore while Aaron went for the spear. Along the way Cedric extended his hand and gathered what water he could from the ground and created a swirling ball in front of him. When he was five yards away he jumped onto the ball like a trampoline and shot into the air. By this time Aaron had tossed the spear into the air.

Cedric caught it while in the air and brought the tip down right in between the beast's shoulder blades. It screamed in pain and reared back onto its hind legs to shake Cedric off. He fell and rolled to the ground out of the way.

During the spasm Jath reached down and got his sword. When the Manticore came down Jath jabbed the sword right into its jaw and through its mouth.

There was a painful shriek as its whole body turned to gold dust that floated to the ground.

Jath was gasping for air with a wicked smile on his face and the others started to laugh.

The three of them were odd balls in general because they were some of the few half-bloods from camp who actually went out and looked for monsters rather than the other way around like usual.

"Thanks for showing up," Aaron said giving Jath a high five.

"No problem," Jath grinned.

"Would have been better if you had shown up a few minutes earlier," Cedric stated.

"Cedric, where would the fun be in that?" Jath asked. "This way was a lot more dramatic and fun."

"Yeah say that to me when you are cornered by a Manticore with no weapon."

"You just need to lighten up, Ced. Look on the bright side. You're not dead."

"I was almost dead," Cedric pointed out.

"Yes. Almost. But you are still here instead of the underworld aren't you?"

"Whatever," Cedric said still annoyed, but he couldn't help smiling himself. Jath had a habit for making things closer than comfort at times, but Cedric enjoyed it about as much as Jath did.

"Well I thought that was some excellent fighting back there," Aaron stated. "And Cedric that ball of water that you created. How did you even think about that! Sooo cool."

"I have been wanting to try that out for a while," he replied. "I am happy that it actually worked."

"Now who is the one being reckless?" Jath asked while picking up one of the spikes from the tail that he had chopped off and stuffed it into Aaron's bag.

"Why did you have Aaron's bag anyway?" Cedric asked.

"I needed it for…reasons," Jath said and handed the bag back to Aaron.

"Reasons? Seriously? C'mon dude tell me what it was!"

"Honestly, I am not really sure. Monica needed some of Aaron's tools for some reason."

"So Monica is here?" Aaron asked slinging the bag across his shoulder.

"Was, but she is gone now. She shadow traveled away before I came to look for you guys."

"Why was she here if she wasn't going to help us?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know to be honest with you."

"Weren't you with her though?"

"Yes, but when a Hellhound is on top of you it is hard to pay attention to what else is going on in the room."

"Hellhound?" They both exclaimed in surprise. "Why was a Hellhound on top of you?"

"Long story," Jath replied. "I'll tell you when we get back to camp. I don't know about you, but I have had enough of tunnels for the day."

"Agreed," Cedric answered.


End file.
